Blurred
by whitsknee
Summary: Hermione's life is quickly twisted upside down, taking her pains and using them to gain control of her life she turns reality into dreams, enemies into friends,and where her loyalty once lied now is only betrayal.
1. Changes

Hermione step foot onto platform nine and three quarters. She was going into her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Like things and people tend to do she had changed. She was no longer just the bookworm brains of the golden trio like she had been sense first year. A lot had changed over the summer. Nobody had seen or heard from her all summer not even Harry or Ron. She slowly looked up from the ground which she had been staring at as if nothing else could be more interesting. As she looked up she saw the crowd of happy teens and younger kids excited for hogwarts. This year is going to be diffrent she thought, a lot diffrent. She hurried to the train hoping she could get on unnoticed but things never seemed to go the way she wanted lately. The next thing she knew she heard voices calling her name asking her to wait, but she kept walking not in the mood to listen to how great everyones summers had gone. So she jumped on and disappeared into the moving crowd of students on the train looking for empty compartments. She headed straight for the head compartment, she knew the only other person who could be there was the headboy and was her best bet of being alone. Becoming head girl was one of the few things that she had going for her at the moment. When she reached it she slid the door closed behind her and let out a sigh of relief. But she would soon be disappointed.

"Well if it isnt mudblood Granger herself." spat one of the many people she had come to dislike.

"Not now Malfoy, Im not in the mood to listen to your ignorance." as she said this she turned around to look him in the eye. she regretted it almost immediately. She knew he noticed the change in her and he appeared to like it. Her hair was now straight and higlighted in reds and blond, it had many layers and framed her face. She wore green eyeshadow and black eyeliner, she was in a military green tank top and camo short shorts because the weather was still extremely hot, and to top it off she was wearing her steel toe combat boots. her bust and expanded considerably over the summer, and Draco seemed to be under the empression that her legs went on for miles.

"There was nothing ignorant about what i had said, you are a mudblood and you are Granger." He replied hoping to get her riled up.

"Like i said nothing but ignorant you insuffrable asshole, and for your informantion it isnt Granger, so fuck off." she spat.

"Well well well what do you know the mudbloods got a mouth on her."

Hermione was she about to tell him exactly what she thought when the door slid open and Harry and Ron appeared. Hermione let out a soft groan of annoyance but Malfoy was the only one who seemed to notice.

"Hey Monie how was your summer?" Harry asked as him and Ron sat next to her much to draco's and secretly Hermiones annoyance.

"Oh it was fine." she said putting on a fake smile, while thinking to herself you would know if you bothered to get your heads out of your ass at all this summer. Secretly she blamed them for everything.

Ron scooted closer to her and put her arm around her, she cringed back slightly feeling uncomfortable being that close to him. she had known for a long time that he had liked her, for a while it was mutual but like everything...it changed.

"Mione i wanted to ask you something." Ron finally said as he leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. suddenly things started to flash before her eyes, things she wished to forget.

she felt his hand brush across her cheek as she bit at him to get him away.

"You stupid bitch you will pay for that."

the man had short curly brown hair, he was a hefty man strong and drunk. He got like this almost every night now and it tore her apart inside, it had until now at least. Now she felt no pity for this man only anger and confusion.

"It is your fault she died, you deserve this." The man spoke again.

"How can you do this, Im your daughter for christ sake." she sobbed out.

"You are no more my daughter than the girl next door." he growled angerly. Then he did the one thing she could never forgive him for, one more thing to the list of disasters that summer. He stole the only part of her innocence she had left.

She couldn't take it anymore. SHe stood up abruptly and tried to shake the memories away. She collapsed into a heap on the floor and began to rock back in forth repeating to herself 'this is not real'. ROn and Harry quickly fell to the floor beside her and went to put a hand on each of her sholders and ask what was wrong. the miniute their hands touched her she screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, GET OUT GET OUT GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME." shocked the both left trying to figure out what they had done wrong. she balled her eyes out for a few more miniutes with Draco staring at her trying to figure out what he should do, just when he thought he should ask if she was alright she stood up and brushed herself off. She wiped the tears from her eyes while mumbling to herself. Draco couldnt quite hear what she was saying but her heard bits and peices.

"Better than this...control...not part of him...got revange..." and then she got a little louder as she encouraged herself and he could soon make out full sentences.

"I hold all the cards in my hands now..." She abruptly stopped as she remembered she was not alone. She couldnt give away to much to soon. She had to protect her secrets.

"Are alright mudblood, or have you lost your mind?" Draco questioned.

Her eyes flashed with rage and he soon regretted saying it.

"If you ever insult me again it will be the last thing you ever do." she spat.

"Is that a threat? You shouldnt speak back to your superiors. It could come back to bite you in the ass."

"Thats not a threat Malfoy its a promise and you should take your own advise." she spoke as if she knew something he did not. he was just about to respond when Professor McGonagall walked in.


	2. mild amusements

Professor McGonagal looked at Draco and Hermione questioningly trying to figure out what they had been talking about but she quickly dismissed it as petty. She then turned to their responsibilities and duties the would have to do. They both surpirsingly tuned her out which was out of character for Hermione. They both seemed to tune in at the word privlages.

"As you both know already you can take away house points and give detention as long as you are not taking advantage of this these privlages wont be taken away. You will be sharing your own common room bathroom ect, as if your own apartment. any questions?"

"I have to share breathing air with him all year." Hermione blurted out. secretly she was just relieved to be around less people but old habits die hard and besides she still hated him even if this place would be better than griffindor tower.

"You should feel lucky you get to spend your entire year in my presence." Draco spoke with such arrogance.

"You should prolly reverse that ferret." hermione bit back.

"That is enough out of the two of you, such childish acts will not be tolerated from the two of you this year. Now change and get ready to get off the train." McGonagal said getting frustrated and then she stormed out her cloak flowing behind her.

Hermione left to change in the bathrooms and when she got back Draco was also ready to go. They picked there things off from the shelf and clammered into the hall where everone was waiting for the train to come to a complete stop. When it did they were pushed by the crowd out and towards the carraiges. They had slighty larger and coser one that was decked out in there house colors.Hermione climbed in first and going unnoticed by her giving Draco a nice view of her butt. She sat on one side expecting him so sit on the other, but to her surprise and displeasure he did not. He knew it would piss her off if he got in her space and he was all for pissing off the mudblood, so being the arrogant ass he is he sat next to her to close for her comfort.

"So Granger if you ever need someone to show you what it takes to grow up i will be right here" Draco said slyly while sliding his arm around her.

"UGH, I think not ferret face besides I doubt you have anything worth getting close to." with that she slid over to the seat across from him and laughed at the face he made at hearing her insult him.

"Not like you could ever have me but i can make any girl drool and you should be happy i am even allowing you to think of me, being as you arnt worth."

"ha...me unworthy, wouldn't father love to hear that one." she half told him half mumbled to herself.

"Like your father could do shit Granger." he smirked as he spoke.

"If you only knew what my father could do, and i told you it isn't Granger anymore." She said the name Granger almost as if it was a desease.

"Oh well if it isn't Granger like it has been the past six years that what is it mudblood?" he said in an mocking tone.

"If i told you it would knock that smirk right off your face, but seeing as we are here i have no plan on telling you, till the time benifits me." with that she swept out of the carriage and walked up the steps as if the world were at her very feet.

Her summer had been hell on wheels but that didnt mean it didn't come with its advantages. As she stepped out of the carriage she knew how much she hated this summer, for most of it was completely horrible and know one should ever have to go through, but in those seconds she relised just how much she had gained. She suddenly saw just how much power she had achieved from her changes and she loved the feeling of having that power. SHe walked with a new confidence for she really did have the world at her feet. She sat at the table and Harry and ROn soon sat on either side of her. Ron put his arm back around her and she cringed again but pretended she didn't mind.

"So Mione you feeling better what happenend earlier?" Ron questioned

"I am fine ROn and it was nothing just forget about it." She then turned away from him but he obviously wasnt done.

"Mione remember me saying earlier that i wanted to ask you something."

"Yes Ron?" the tone of his voice worried her a little bit.

"Well i have...umm...well you see i was wondering if you would go out with me?" he said this rather hurried afraid he wouldnt be able to get it out. For a trace of a second you could almost see a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh Im sorry Ron but I gave up on wanting to date you at least a year ago...Im sorry but i only see you as a friend now." At that very second Ginny started calling Hermione from the other end of the table and Hermione never felt more relieved in her life. "Sorry guys got to go talk to Ginny." She practically leaped out of her seat and towards Ginny.

"Hey Gin, so who is the boy your after now." Hermione already knew what Ginny wanted. Hermione was the only one Ginny would talk to about her relationships.

"Well, I'm not sure if i should go after him or not and i was kinda hoping you could help me out." Ginny asked even though she knew she didnt need to. Hermione waited for Ginny to continue and she did know exactly how there conversations about guys always seemed to go. "Well you see he is in slytherin."

"Come on Gin you know that as long as you don't let it slip to Ron than who cares." Hermione would have responded diffrent last year, but this wasn't last year. "Well who is he?"

"Blaise Zanbini." That was all she had to say.

"Well he is cute, and definitly your type Gin."

"You really think so? Thanks Mione." Ginny hugged her and before they knew it dinner was over and everyone was off to their dormitories. Hermione said goodbye and stayed back to wait for Malfoy so they could go and decide on a password together. She found Malfoy and they walked together in silence which was more than fine with her. When they got there the looked up at the portrait which was a pretty girl with waist lenght hair sitting by a lake splashing the water around with her feet like she didnt have a care in the world. She looked up expectantly at them.

"Well." Hermione finally said irritated that they were just standing there.

"What?" Draco questioned

"What do you want the password to be, I don't have all night."

"How about...numb."

"fine...well you heard him, let us in." she snapped at the portrait.

"No need to be rude, I was just making predictions as I do every year." With that the portrait swung open and let them in. The stared amazed it was incredible nothing they would have expected at hogwarts. The room was nutural when it came to house colors the walls were painted in rich blues and the couchs and carpet were white both out of the finest material making anyone afraid to touch it in fear of ruining it. They had a large fireplace and the tables were mahogany. The two largest walls were lined with book shelves. Sitting on the table was a letter sealed with a black seal. Draco knew that letters with that seal came into his home all the time but he did not know who they were from for he was not allowed to touch them. So curiosity over took him and he went over to it and went to pick it up but Hermione beat him to it.

"Don't even think about it ferret face that is not for you." She spoke with confidence.

"How can you be so sure, you havent even looked at who it is addressed to." she flipped it over and on it he saw My darling Mi she had an I told you so look on her face as she broke the seal and opened it.

My darling Mi,

I hope you like your living area, i couldn't stand thinking you would have to stay in here with how it looked. YOu deserve only the best and that is what you shall have. YOu know i can be quite an enfluential person. I know it is not as great as home but i hope it will make you more eager to return. If you need anything you know how to get a hold of me.

Father.

p.s. If Draco gives you to much trouble, just let me know, it will be handled.

"Boy do i have him wrapped around my finger or what." she breathed. Noticing Dracos curiosity increase as she said this she tossed it at him with an amused expression across her face. After staring at it for a few moments in confusion he looked up at her.

"Like this guy has any control over me. You never did say who he was by the way." Draco was just getting more and more lost. "How does a mudblood have enough influence in the magical world to get you this anyways." he said as he pointed to the room around him. She just laughed in his face and walked up the stairs to find her room. Knowing the first could not be hers because is just wasn't as grand as the common room moved on to the second. She smiled as she thought how Draco would react to her room being better than his. Her room was done in her favorite colors of orange and yellow. She had a giant king size bed with orange satin sheets and a billion throw pillows piled on top. Every peice of wood was dark rich mahogany. She had a vanity with every kind of make up you could imagine, and just to make her day he had had her walkin closet filled with tons of new clothes and shows all of which were name brand.

Draco came in agitated that she walked of without answering any of her questions.

"Mudblood answer my questions." he said as he stormed in without knocking. After looking around he again spoke "Why the hell is your room better than mine." Obviously she was getting irritated at this point.

"If you must know he does have control over you, it is none of your buisness who he is at the moment,my room is better because he ordered it to be so, prolly got one of his lackies to take care of it for him." She then walked over to him pushed him out the door and right before she closed the door said. "Oh and the influence in the magical world is because he lives in it." she then slammed the door in his face.

While he was in his room getting ready for bed he kept thinking to himself trying to figure out how a muggle could live in the magical world it just wasn't possible. Then it hit him like a punch to the face she is pureblood.

Hermione Smiled to herself has she heard him scream "BLOODY HELL!!!" She knew he had peiced together what she had said.


	3. The Man Behind the Change

Draco tossed and turned all night trying to figure it out. It just didn't make sense to him. Six years of thinking she was a know-it-all mudblood and now she just drops this bombshell on him making all of his best names for her completely useless. Why didn't she let this out earlier, It would have stopped me from calling her mudblood years ago he thought. Did that mean that she had just found out to and if so what took her so dang long. He knew he was in for a rough, long night and his morning was going to be hell because he would be running on almost no sleep.

Hermione was in the shower the next morning smiling to herself replaying Draco's scream from the night before it was priceless.If he knew half of what she knew he would go insane. She was peacefully singing 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch. When she finished the song she shut of the water reached over the shower door and grabbed her flully orange towel wrapped it around herself and opened the shower door. She went over to the counter and began brushing her teeth when a grouge Draco walked in from the other side of the room in just his boxers. She spit out her tooth paste and rinsed out her mouth before giving him the once over. If she was like everyother girl she would have began to drool right there but she wasn't she managed to keep her composure cocked her head to the side and began to yell at him.

"Bloody hell Malfoy what are you doing in here, get the hell out I'm not ever dressed." Draco looked up just realising that she was in there completely baffled for a moment but quickly regaining his composure.

"Oh you know you don't want me to leave." He walked towards her and stepped into her space. "I know you want to have a go."

"Don't flatter yourself you know it's you that wants me not the other way around now beat it." She spun him around and shoved him out his door and made sure to lock it. 'Father just might be right' she thought to herself, 'of course he is right, he always his' her thoughts then drifted to Draco and his six pack and the way his hair fell into his face when it wasn't slicked back "damn" she breathed to herself before walking into her bedroom to get ready for the day.

As she sat in the common room reading a little bit before going to breakfast she looked up to see Draco walking into the room with just is slacks on as he worked on puttin on his uniform shirt.

"Have you seen my gel Granger." He said rather hurried as he began digging through everything.

"Actully I have and I threw it out." She prepared herself for his explosion and she was right as he stomped over to her.

"You did what, that was mine are you out of your bloody mind?"

She stood up rather calmly for how close they were and looked him in the eyes. "Yes I threw it out but it's not like you can do anything about it know, besides I only did it because your hair looks sooo much better this way." She said as she ran her hand threw his hair than turned around grabbed her robe and left. She laughed to herself as she walked to the Great Hall, oh was this going to be a year to deffinatly remember. Hermione walked into the Great Hall with the elegance and force her father had taught her to have make them believe you have power and they will give it she heard his voice in her head. She wanted nothing more than to make him happy so she walked in with grace and everbody that was there turned to see who it was and didnt take there eyes away until she had sat down, she smiled at how simple it all seemed. As she sat there she drifted back into her memorys.

She sat huddled in the corner of her room hoping he wouldn't come to see her today. She stared at the door as if her fate relied on it staying closed, she could here people outside the door arguing but couldn't make out what they were saying then without warning she saw a flash of green light from under the door. The door came open and a man in a black cloak came sliding in through the doorway.

"Come here darling." he spoke.

"Who the hell are you? Keep away from me!!" she screamed at him as he started to come towards her, he stopped just as she asked.

"I am your father and I have come to get you out of this hell that I know you are living."

"BULLSHIT, you just killed my father." though she actully hoped he was right, she didn't want to be in this house any longer.

"I would have come for you sooner but you would not have believed me, I have wanted to come for you so you could be where you belong."

"Hello anyone there?" Ginny asked as she waved her hand in front of Hermoines face.

"Oh sorry Gin I was just thinking." Hermione replied.

"It's ok, just gave me more time to admire Blaise from a distance because this is as close to him as i will prolly ever get." she said exsasperated.

"What if I could guarantee you a chance with Blaise." Hermione asked, a plan forming in her head on how to keep Ginny her bestfriend and to ditch Harry and Ron because they were seriously getting on her nerves.

"How could you manage that, is it possible, would you really?"

"Look Ginny if I do this then I need you to make me a promise."

"Of course Mione." Ginny was getting excited now.

"Anything I say must stay between us, what I tell you, the promise, what Im doing for you everything." Ginny nodded her head in understandment. "Alright lets go up to my common room to talk."

They both silently stood up from where they were sitting and headed up the the Head common room. When they got there they made sure Draco was gone and cast a silencing charm then sat on the couch.

"Ok whats with all the secrecy Mione." Ginny questioned.

"Look Gin I'm not muggleborn, and my real family is very influential." Hermione decided to ease into what she wanted.

"Are you serious Mione when did you find this out." Ginny was completly shocked.

"TO make a long story short, some horrible things happenend to me this summer mostly by the muggle bastard I thought to be my father, my actul father came and took me away from there, he basically saved my life, he has givin me anything and everything I could want or need, he has also givin me a new perspective on this war. What if I told you voldomort is out to kill every muggle and mudblood, he just wants muggles to accept magic and to know it exsists he wants to combine both worlds, he wants muggle-borns to relise that purebloods are superior, he wants people to see that there are diffrent classes that each person falls in."

"But he is willing to kill people over it." Ginny said not being able to believe her ears.

"Yes but isn't it true that the Order and the Ministry are willing to kill to keep things the same?" Hermione said trying to get Ginny to see it her way.

"Well yes bu.." Ginny was slowly getting confused about everything.

"Exactly Ginny both sides are willing to kill for what their side thinks is right. So what happens if you get in the way of the Ministry do you think they would think twice about getting rid of you?"

"Half the disappearances that get blamed on Voldomort are actully the Ministry getting rid of people that are getting in their way of getting rid of Voldomort. They are trying to get people paniced about his ideas so they will not want to listen."

"Ok Mione lets say your right, cuz you do have some good points but what does this have to do with me wanting Blaise." Ginny was completely lost at this point.

"Look Gin I want you to side with me on this, promise me to follow what I do when it comes to this war, I can promise you fortune, i can promise you safty, you will not have to step foot on a battlefield, I can promise you your chance with Blaise just as long as you promise to stay by my side and not waver back to what Harry and Ron think about this war, they have been brainwashed into believing what the Ministry wants them to believe it is to late for them."

"But what if Harry does come out on top of all this?"

"Then I can still promise you all those things."

"Are you asking me to get the dark mark?" Ginny didn't want that.

"No as long as you are with me You will never be forced to get the dark mark, you wont be forced to take part in the war, just silently remove your loyalty to the Order as I have done, and you must not tell anyone what is going on, you can tell no one on the Ministry's side what you know." Hermione knew she was winning she knew Ginny would agree.

"Alright, but only if your sure that your right and you can promise me those things, cuz 1) I'm not ready to go into battle 2) I just want to be safe and happy 3) I really want to date Blaise and 4) money don't sound half bad."

"Oh thank you Ginny you don't know how much this means to me." She wrapped Ginny in a giant hug, when she pulled back she said "You must come with me tonight, to meet my father, once I talk with him you will become as a second daughter and will stand right below me rank. The power and freedom you feel will be emence. Oh we really need to go, classes are about to start."

They both dashed out of the common room and to their classes. Hermione slid into the potions room just as the sounds of class to begin went off.

"Take your seat." was all Snape said to her, everyone seemed shocked at this but said nothing. The only seat left was right behind Draco and Blaise which didn't bother her.

"Not like the Know-it-all to be late, what was that about." Blaise said to Draco.

"Probably got her nose stuck in one of those books she is always reading, and i mean literally." Draco said back.

"For your information I was not reading, their are things that are of great importance that does not involve books and threw her book at the back of his head."

"OUCH, you stupid bitch." he spun around in is chair angerly.

"What is all the commotion back their." snapped Snape.

"Accidently dropped my book sir and he seems to think I hit him on purpose and has resorted to calling me some rather rude names." Hermione said innocently while giving Snape a rather meaningful look.

"Fine 20 points from slytherin for jumping to conclusions." Snape was in a rather foul mood, well worse than usual for the rest of class.

As they left class nobody could believe what had happenend back in the class and whispers of rumors started almost immediatley. The rest of the day was uneventful and when by rather quickly, before Hermione knew it she had only an hour before going and seeing her father. The was a sudden knock at the portrait. Hermione let Ginny in and they silently went to her room.

"We will be getting their and hour before the rest of his guests and we must dress appropriately." with that she started throwing clothes at Ginny and then found some for herself. Hermione wore a black flowing skirt that fell to her knees and a blood red v-neck halter top with a velvet black cloak over top. She had givin Ginny a midnight blue dress that also fell to her knees that exposed all of her back and a silk matching blue cloak to put on. They quickly applied some make-up realising that it was almost time to leave. They both slipped on a pair of stiletto's. Hermione went to her nightstand and pulled out a toy car and handed it to Ginny. The second Ginny touched it they were gone. They landed in an enourmous bedroom with a king size bed with the most expensive materials covering everything.

"Where are we?" asked Ginny

"Oh this is my room, once you meet father you will be givin one the same size and just as elegant." said Hermione rather lazily.

"Well what are we waiting for said Ginny lets go meet him." Said a overly excited Ginny.

"Patience, we have to enter after everyone else is in the hall but before father does, timing is everything. The only reason we are here so early is so I can notify the house elfs that you are here." then she began calling elfs. "Dolly, Twinkle, Wink." They all appeared before her. "Good Dolly I want you to go to father tell him that I am here and that I have brought a guest, Twinkle go down and rearange the table add a place setting across from mine, and Wink go make the proper arrangements in the kitchen for Ginnys arrival."

"Yes miss" they said in unison and all disappeared." Hermione explained to Ginny how things would be diffrent after tonight and what changes would be made while they waited. Soon the time came for them to be downstairs.

They flipped their hoods up for they were not to be removed until Hermione's father announced them to the guests. They made there way to the staircase and slowly decended with everyone watching wondering who they were. When they reached the bottom they disappeared into the crowd and everyone went back to what they were doing. They spotted Draco and his father and could tell they were fighting about something. Lucius whipped out his wand and pointed it at Draco who flinched in response preparing himself for what was coming. Hermione pulled Ginny over there and grabbed hold of Lucius's wrist before he could do anything.

"If you know what is best for you I suggest you put your wand away now." She said with extreame force. When she spoke Draco looked up to see and stopped his father but could not see her face.

"Let go of me, this is none of your buisness, and nobody tells me what to do but for my lord." he spat with anger at being told what to do by a girl he didn't recognise.

" Well if you want to live to see tomorrow you will put it away, I don't give a damn how loyal you are, You will take orders from me."

"How dare you!" Lucius lifted his hand to give her what he thought she deserved but was once again stopped.

"Lucius if you so much as lay a hand on my daughter it will be the last thing you do and you will listen to what she has to say, her word is law to you and that is all that matters got it." Came a very anger voice from behind him.

"I am sorry sir I did not know, yes sir what she says goes." he sputtered hoping not to be punished. The unknown man lifted is wand but was stopped by his daughter.

"No father, not in front of me, keep the punishments out of my sight, if i wanted to see them I would deliver them myself." she said,for she really didn't need to see it to know what was going to happen.

"Alright then, everyone into the dinning room." he barked everyone obeying instantly.

As Hermione stepped past Draco with Ginny behind her she whispered to him "You owe me ferret face." knowing he would relise who she was. she then stepped into the dinning room behind her father who sat at the very head of the table. Her chair was the one at the beginning of long row of chairs on her fathers right, but found Lucius sitting in it.

"Up Lucius that is no longer your seat." She spat he grudgingly stood up as she took his seat. He then went to sit on her fathers left. "Not there Lucius." she said again as Ginny slid into the seat enjoying pissing him off and like the power she felt at knowing she came before him. As he stood dumbfounded for a moment she looked up at her father and said "I hope you don't mind but Ginny has come to see your ways are the right ways father and I wish her to become like my sister literally."

"Well if that is what you wish Mi, we will have to find a suter for her as well as I have done for you and see how well it goes before deciding for sure I only want my daughter happy, and if she is to become my second daughter than she will recieve the same treatment."

"Oh father we have already decided on Blaise." Blaise and Draco looked up from their seats at the other end of the table where they sat for they had not recieved their marks yet. "We wish for them to be brought to this end of the table daddy." she knew she was pressing her luck by trying to change all of his seating arrangments which were made by peoples status, which is exactly why she said daddy and gave him her big pleading eyes that she knew he would not refuse.

"She can't be serious coming in here and changing everything." said Lucius in disbelief.

"Do not question my daughter she will have as she pleases." he then addressed the table. "Everyone up now, Draco Blaise come here."

They both headed down there hoping they had not done something wrong and to their relief and suprise were not.

"Sit Draco right there." he said while pointing at the chair next to Hermione. "Blaise you there." he then pointed by Ginny. "Everyone else fall back into seats according to how I prefer you." Everyone did as they were told trying to figure out what was going on. "I would now like to introduce you all to my daughter Hermione." she Gently pulled back revealing her face to the crowd smiling gently. Draco thought it was her by her comment earlier but still did not think it could possible be her and was just as shocked as the rest of them. "I would now like to also like to present to you my lovely soon to be adopted daughter Ginny." She then removed her hood and again Draco was flabbergast as well as Blaise. "Their word is law anyone who disobeys will find themselves recieving the same punishment as if you were to disobey me, now eat."

Draco tried to compose himself as he began to eat. It took him several minutes to regain his voice but when he did he bombarded Hermione with questions.

"Well damn I know you Said your father is influential but I didn't think you meant THIS influential. Why didn't you confront the Order when you found out?" he asked.

"Because I have relised the Order is full of shit and don't know what they are talking about." she said without any emotion.

"Well what is the she weasel doing her?"

"Her name is Ginny and i suggest you get use to using it because name calling will not be approved by father and she is here because I showed her the flaws with the Order. She said again without emotion.

"Well Granger I didn't think I would ever see the day you switched sides." he said trying to throw it in her face but she was uneffected.

"The name is not Granger anymore and I go Mi in this house, got it?"

"Yeah yeah I got it, now why am I and Blaise not at the other end of the table anymore?" he asked her. She smirked at this, she had been waiting for that question and couldn't wait to see the reaction on his face.

"Well if you must know father is looking for a suter for Ginny and I and you and Draco happen to be at the top of the list." she said as if she had just told him the weather, he was caught of guard by this and began choking on his water he had been drinking. She chuckled lightly then began to pat his back for show for her father. "Why Draco are you alright you shouldn't drink so fast." He relised what she said and quickly regained himself and looked at her with a mischuevous look in his eye. She knew she had set him off and knew she was going to regret it. He reached over and put is arm around her sholder and leaned in while putting his other hand on her knee. He saw the look on her fathers eyes and saw that he was quite happy with this interaction thinking it meant that he had made a good choice for his Mi.

"You know I think your father likes the idea of us getting close." he whispered in her ear so no one could hear what he was saying. when he said this it stopped her from pulling away. She then turned her head so no one could see her face and it appeared that she had cuddled into his neck

"You know I think your right." She whispered back deciding if he could make her uncomfortable that she would do the same to him. As she finished what she had to say she lightly nipped at his ear and gently tugging on it before pulling her head away. He was caught of guard not expecting her to try to beat him at his own game. She knew she had got him for when she pulled away his eyes were closed if only for a moment. He decided to play dirty and get her good.

"Nice try Mi." he said to her as his hand began to crawl up her skirt. She let out a gasp and turned towards him to say something but before she could he caught her lips with his. She was to shocked to do anything his hand strocking her inner thigh very close to her underwear line. When she snapped out of it she smiled to herself as she kissed him back as she pulled away from the kiss she put her hand on his leg and ran it up his leg. She stared into his eyes and smirked at him when he gasped has her hand grasped his package. she again leaned into his ear and spoke.

"Hmmm bigger than I expected and I see that I have quite an effect on you. Think twice about retailating my father may like the fact that you are flirting with me but would strangle you if you tried to pounce on me right here." she then kissed his neck and leaned into him as if it were natural. She knew she had won that one. She looked up to see everyone staring at them including Ginny and Blaise everyone looking in disbelief except for her father who seemed rather pleased with himself. She smiled at Ginny seeing her fingers laced with Blaise's she gently mouthed to her an I told you so making Ginny grin like there was no tomorrow. She then saw what time it was and quickly looked at her father.

"Father we really must be getting back to the school."

"Alright all four of you may go, I don't want people getting suspicious." He stood to give the girls each a hug. "So does this mean that you and Draco are official?" he asked she was about to reply when Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and gently rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why yes it does sir." Draco said before Hermione could deny him. "It looks like you have made a good choice for Ginny as well." he said glancing at Ginny and Blaise. Ginny began to blush almost immidiatly.

"Well it does appear to be that way doesn't it." He said back. "Well you all really must be off." He handed them a book and they all disappeared back to the head common room. Ginny was about to say something to her when she stopped her.

"You can thank me tomorrow Gin but for now you and Blaise really should be going."

"Alright then, Night Mione." Ginny said

"Night Ginny." She said they hugged each other goodbye and then Blaise and Ginny were out the door. Hermione then spun on Draco. "Are you out of your bloody mind, what do you think you were doing back there!!" she screamed absolutly furiated. Draco was completely calm and unbothered by her reaction.

"Well if you didn't notice I was giving me GIRLFRIEND the affection she needs, besides you didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago." he said rather smug with himself as he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ugh" she tried to push him away but he was strong, and her effort was not her hardest though she would deny to anyone that she liked being that close to him. When she tried to resist he pulled her even closer pressing his body against hers. "Get off of.." but he kissed her before she could finish her sentence. Unknowingly to herself she began to kiss him back and wrapped her arms around him and began to play with his hair. When he was sure she was through trying to resist he began to kiss down her neck leaving little bite marks here and there he heard Hermione let out a soft moan right before they fell back onto the couch.


	4. Not the Only Lions in the Snake Pit

Hermione opened her eyes and relised exactly what she was doing. She shoved him off catching him off guard.

"What the fuck Draco keep your hands off of me." She was completely pissed by this time.

"You are my girlfriend now which I do believe gives me the privlage to touch you any damn time i please besides you weren't exactly trying to fight me off. You know you enjoyed yourself just admit it let go for once in your fucking life." he would never understand her.

"Well I wouldn't be your girlfriend if you hadn't got me into this mess in front of my father, the only time you will even come close to me will be in public to make him happy. I absolutly refuse to be one of your conquests." with that she stormed off and into her bedroom and flung herself at her bed. She was pissed at him for getting her in this situation she didn't want to enjoy anything that related to him and here she was wanting to snog him every chance she got, but what pissed her off most was that she wasn't ready for the rest of the school to learn she had switched sides...sure they would come up with rumors and that is what she could pass them off as 'just rumors' but she knew they were true and people would figure it out eventully.

The next morning Hermione was in no mood for classes or to deal with most of the people she would have to see. After taking a quick shower she went to her wardrobe and decided that she didnt feel like wearing the school uniform so instead she put on black pinstrip mini skirt and matching vest, she put on a green cami underneath because the vest showed her stomach and she knew there was no way she could get away with that. Her vest showed off more than a little clevage. She put on some matching green eyshadow and and some sparkly silver to match the strips. She stepped back to look at herself in the mirror 'hmmm well don't I look like i belong in Slytherin' She thought to herself, she hadn't meant to dress in Slytherin colors. She smiled at herself as she came up with the perfect idea to top off her outfit I mean she was going to have to let the school know today she was dating Draco Malfoy and she was already in Slytherin colors why not push the envelope. She put on her black four inch stiletto's grabbed her school robe to hang over her sholders but left it open for everyone to see her outfit she then ran into Draco's room not even bothering to ask. Luckily for her he was dressed and just putting on his shoes.

"Can I help you?" he asked not even bothing to look up.

"Yeah you can actully, I need one of your ties." She spoke knowing that would get his attention.

"What do you need with...wow...I mean what is with the outfit can't find your uniform." Draco said giving her the once over.

"I didn't feel like wearing my uniform, why don't you like what I'm wearing?" she asked innocently.

"The outfit is fine,lets people know what they can't have and what I have got." he said arrogantly.

"Whatever Draco, I just came in here to get a slytherin tie, cuz if you haven't noticed it would match my outfit."

"Oh I noticed alright." He said in his oh so sexy voice as he threw one to her. She turned to make a quick exit before she did something she would regret when he stopped her. "Not leaving without me are you?" he said knowing full well what she wanted to do but he wouldn't allow that as he slid his arm around her waist and guided her downstairs as she put the tie loosely around her neck.

"Why of course not hunny." She said making sure to strain the word hunny. She then thought what the hell might as well make this believable, so she leaned into him and put a smile on her face.

They walked to the Great Hall silently before stopping in front of the doors to take a deep breath. They were running behind and knew everyone would be in the hall. With a glance at each other they pushed the doors open and stepped in. The hall went dead silent everyone staring at them. Draco leaned into her neck so people couldn't hear him.

"Just ignore them, pretend to be on top of the world, oh and your sitting at my table." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes to make sure she understood and gave a slight nod he gently kissed her and then pulled away to head towards the slytherin table. But was stopped by some angery screaming.

"MALFOY YOU GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING HANDS OF MY GIRL." The both looked up to see Ron standing looking like steam would roll out of his ears at any secong.

"God damnit Ronald you have to ruin every happy moment I am having don't you. I told you the day we got back I didn't want to date you. Therefore I am not yours and Draco can put his hands wherever he damn well pleases." Said an angery Hermione, how dare he try to claim her. Ron looked completely stunned.

"I will remember you said that Mi." Draco whispered huskily into her ear making her weak in the knees. They were again inturpted by Ron again.

"I thought you were to scared to admit how you felt for me." he said looking hurt. Hermione was about to laugh when someone jumped to her defense.

"Ron did you not just hear her, she is with Draco now get over it before I have to make you. The all looked to see Ginny now standing as the Slytherin table with Blaise sitting smuggly beside her. Harry stood up when he noticed where Ginny was sitting.

"What the hell do you think you are doing over there!" said a rather furiated Harry devestated at losing them both to a slytherin in the same day.

"I'm promoting house unity, what the bloody hell does it look like I am doing I'm sitting with my boyfriend you baffoon." She spat knowing she would get a rial out of him with that.

"I thought you loved me Ginny." now he was confused and angery.

"Things change Harry, you didn't expect me to wait around for you forever did you. Not that there is much to be waiting for." said Ginny. Hermione was getting pissed at this point.

"WOULD YOU ALL SIT DOWN YOUR MAKING A BLOODY SCENE IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL, GROW UP. HARRY RON GET OVER YOURSELVES WE HAVE FOUND BETTER AND GINNY FATHER WOULD NOT APPROVE OF YOU SPOUTING OFF LIKE AN ANIMIAL IN FRONT OF THE INTIRE SCHOOL SAVE IT FOR PRIVATE WOULD YOU PLEASE." they all quickly sat down looking rather flustered. Draco and Hermione then made there way over and went to sit down at the slytherin table. Just as Hermione was about to sit Ron jumped up again unable to control himself.

"What is wrong with the two of you, climbing all over the enemy like some common street whores." Hermione couldn't keep her composure anymore. She straightend herself out and walked right up to Ron inchs from his face but still screaming.

"How dare you call us common street whores, you would jump anything with legs and a set of tits that would allow you to. If I was some common street whore I would be in your lap right now you fucking asshole. You call yourself a friend, what kind of friend are you to turn your back on me and your sister because we socialise with slytherins." She pulled back and swung at him hard hitting him square in the nose. "That is for calling us street whores." She then knee'd him in th groin making him doubel over in pain. "and that is for ruining my perfectly good morning, and to let you know they are not the enemy." She spun around and sat between Draco and Ginny holding her head high and looking dignified. "Damn that felt good." she said. She looked up at the teachers table to see everyone of them to shocked to even consider trying to give detentions for they were still trying to figure out what had just happenend.

"Well you look like you are dressed to impress Mione." Ginny said ignoring everyone staring at them.

"Why thank you I try, I can say the same for you Gin, I see you got your wardrobe father sent." Ginny wore dark denim jeans that huged her curves and a black halter that also showed her mid-drift.

"Yeah well I couldn't help but try them out today. I see we had the same idea she said pointing to the tie Hermione was wearing. They both began to laugh at the thought.

"When did you get your bellybutton peirced Ginny?" Hermione asked sounding shocked.

"Last summer." She said causually.

"Don't sound so shocked Mione, I know you don't do all that much exciting things but it is just her bellybutton." Blaise said thinking he had Hermione all figured out.

"So you don't think I ever do anything just for the hell out it Blaise?" She asked innocently.

"Hell no, I would bet you 100 Gallons that you haven't ever done something like getting your bellybutton peireced or anything of the sort for that matter." Blaise said rather confidently.

"I don't know if you should do that Blaise." Said Draco seeing the look in Hermione's eyes.

"Hell yeah I do." he said. Draco just shook his head knowing that Blaise was going to be out a small sum of money. Ginny smiled knowingly at Hermione.

"Alright Blaise how is this for starters." She pulled up her shirt to show him that she too had her bellybutton peirced. "that not good enough how bout this." she pulled on the right side of her skirt pulling it down just enough for him to see the top of a tattoo. "no? she said than how bout this one." she then turned around and he could see a White tiger on her lower back. "I guess you owe me some money don't you." she said rather smuggly. Blaise was completly dumbfounded. Ginny doubled over in laughter trying to form a sentence. After many failed attempts she finally calmed herself enough to tell him.

"I prolly should have warned you not to do that considering me and Mione got matching tattoos two summers back. We both actully had out eyebrow peirced for awhile there to.

"What and you didn't tell me, I am out money now."

"Come on it's not like you need it really." Ginny said trying to make him see reason. She then turned to Hermione with a brilliant idea. Ginny leaned in to whisper to Hermione the began to talk in hushed hurried voices both jumping with excitement and drawing attention from the boys next to them.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Draco asked finally having enough of being left out.

"Oh well look at the time, we really should be getting to class." Spoke Hermione quickly followed by Ginny. Seeing that they weren't going to tell them what was going on Blaise and Draco slowly got up and followed them out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, Blaise, and Draco all walked into the potions class as if nothing was out of the ordinary though everything seemed to be. The second the step foot into the room Harry and Ron were at Hermiones side pushing her towards their table.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione asked getting quite annoyed with the two of them.

"You're sitting with us like you usually do Mione." Said Ron.

"If you haven't noticed I plan on sitting somewhere else."

"Yeah we have noticed, and you're not sitting with them."

"Excuse me but that is not your decision to make." Hermione said trying to keep her tone down.

"Hermione what has he done to you, this isn't like you." Harry said in a whispered harshness.

"How would you know what is like me and what isn't, if I recall it was you two who decided not to respond to any of my letters this summer, you who would rather spend your summer dong God knows what and all of a sudden you think you can control what I do. News flash things change." She then ripped her arm out of their grip and walked back over to Draco and Blaise who both turned and smirked at Harry and Ron. The rest of the day seemed to go uneventful except for the continuous glares from Ron and Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls came into the head common room arms locked and heads together as if they were coming up with something devious. They walked past the sofa hardly noticing Draco and Blaise, but the boys seemed to have noticed them.

"What are you two doing?" Blaise piped up

"Uh...nothing of great importance." Ginny said but not sounding convincing. The boys looked at each other before standing up to head over to the girls. Ginny and Hermione relising what was happening sprinted up the stares and towards Hermione's room slamming the door and both casting a diffrent locking charm just as the boys came slamming into the door. The girls could hear there groans from the otherside of the door, they burst out laughing. Then cast a silencing charm on the room before sitting down in cosy chairs.

"Alright now where to we begin?" asked Ginny.

"Well Gin I guess we should first start with writing a letter to father with what we want to do. Make sure we can." Hermione then pulled out a pen and paper and began writing, when she finished she called to deexs her owl who flew out the window as soon as the letter was tied.

"Oh lets go to hogsmead. I'm head girl and can go whenever I like, we can get what we need." They both headed downstairs quickly, excited about going shopping. Seeing the boys the quickly ran over and grapped some pixie dust before opening there hands and blowing it at each other while thinking of hogsmead. They disappeared into a puff of bright smoke. When the smoke cleared Draco and Blaise found them gone they stood up and left for the Slytherin common room both flustered with not knowing what was going on.

The girls made there way through every shop they came across buying something from almost every store. Candy to designer tops to brooms. They were determined not to give up all of their friends to this war, they were determined to take a few friends with them even if it meant a little bribery on their part to get them to switch sides. They spent most of the day deciding what would be right and for whom. Just about dark they headed back up to the school both loaded with bags. As they were walking up the third floor stairs on there way back to the head common room Ginny began to slow down almost to a stop. Hermione noticing looked at her and asked

"Why are you slowing down?"

"Don't you see him, its the ravenclaw that tends to stay to himself, almost no one knows his name. We could use this to our advantage, I mean the more people we convince the easier it will be to convince others." Ginny spoke while thinking it through, she then quickly took off after the boy. "Hey...HEY wait up." He looked at her curiously but did as she asked. "My names Ginny, your from ravenclaw right?"

"uhh...yeah."

"Well whats your name I told you mine." Ginny said trying to pressure him into talking to her.

"Tim." he said shortly wishing to get away.

"You don't talk much do you." she said more to herself than to him.

"No."

"Why?" Ginny asked determined to get him to talk.

"I don't know, I mean I use to, most people ignore me." he said rather bitterly. Ginny took notice in the way he spoke it.

"Do you wish people took notice in you? Do you wish people knew your name?"

"Yeah I guess, I sometimes find myself wishing I was someone else, someone who's name always seemed to be on peoples lips." he said, not knowing why he was answering her, most likely because she was the first to take notice in him.

"What do you think about the war coming up?" To him it seemed as if she were changing the subject.

"Ministry is just using a bunch of propaganda if you ask me."

"What if I told you that you were right, about it being propaganda that is? Better yet what if I told you that I could make you a person people remembered?" Ginny was hoping he would take the bait.

"How...is that possible...why would you do that for me?" He didn't know why she was asking.

"Oh it is very possible, all you have to do is agree to a few terms and vow to keep this conversation to yourself and I could make your name known I could make you big." Ginny knew she had him hook, line, and sinker.

"What are these terms exactly?" Tim was beyond curious at this point.

"Well if you can convince at least 25 students excluding slytherins that you are right about the ministry using propaganda and that change wouldn't be bad, convince them to turn from the ministry, then you could join without having to be a recruit, you could run your own section of a military we'll call it. Just make sure that you get at least 5 from each house again excluding slytherin min of 25, though you will get more credit for the more you recruit. We will even give you the supplies you need and by the time you are done you name will be among those that are remembered."

"You promise me recognition?" he asked questioningly.

"Yes you just have to get them to become recruits and show up at a meeting the saturday after you meet your goal, I will give you more details on the meeting then, make sure to report back to me to let me know how your doing on this."

"Alright I will do it." Tim spoke confidently.

"Great, Hermione bring the stuff over here." Hermione had been sitting in alcove near by waiting for this moment.

"Here you go, remember not a soul is to know about this meeting." Hermione spoke in a deadly whisper then dropped the bags at his feet. "Bribery is your best shot, their is something in here for everyone. Everyone in this school is willing to kill for at least one item in here. Do what it takes to find out what." She looked at him making sure he understood, when he simple nodded she gently turned Ginny around and they left for the common room. When they reached it they noticed that Blaise and Draco were playing wizards chess at the coffee table.

"Where have you two been all damn day?" Draco asked sounding agitated because they had refused to talk all day.

"Making sure we arn't going to be the only lions amongst a den of snakes come war time."

"Do what?" Blaise asked not quite catching on.

"How on earth do you two plan on recruiting Potters most loyal to join against him? Draco asked. "That could get you in a shit load of trouble with the ministry if they found out what side of the line your on."

"Not if we have someone else doing the dirty work." Ginny said sound quite happy with herself.

"Who would be brain dead enough to do something like that, especially right under dumbledores nose were they are most likely to get caught?" Blaise asked clearly intrested on how they thought to pull something like that off.

"By finding someone who's only care is having a name that is remembered, by finding someone who everyone forgets the second he walks out of sight, making him almost invisible on Dumbledore's radar of danger and giving him an perfect reason for doing it...control...something he can't get by turning to anyone else." Hermione told him.

"There is no one like that in this school." Draco said, sure he knew everyone there.

"Sure there is, and you just proved my point...never remembered once he is out of sight." She said back. "Now I really must be off to bed. Gin will you be staying."

"Of course." they both then headed towards the stairs.

"Wait who is he?" Blaise inquired

"Some things are best left unsaid." Gin said not wanting to give away who he was. Then they disapeared up the stairs leaving Draco and Blaise to try to figure out who it could possibly be. 


	5. Visitors and Planning

oh yeah...disclaimer...i own nothing oh harry potter or anything relating to is...count this for the last 5 chappys cuz im and idiot and forgot to put it on there...alright that is...oh yeah comment.

As the days slowly trickled by things began to become rutine, the fights with Harry and Ron were horrible and aggrivating to say the least. Tim was around at least once everyday to let them know what had happened in the time between seeing them, and Draco and Blaise seemed to be everywhere more than determined to figure out what was happening. The girls soon got use to there presence always being around it seemed to keep father happy and the boys weren't as annoying anymore, not that Ginny found Blaise to be annoying to begin with. But nothing seems to ever stay the same.

Hermione stired in her bed to the tapping at the window, after seeing her fathers bird she slowly climbed out and to the window. 'Bloody owls always show up when your trying to sleep.' She ripped it open and slowly read it than read it again. "FUCKING HELL." she screamed load enough to wake Ginny in a room that they had convinced Dumbledore to add to the head rooms because Hermione hated walking to the Gryffindor common room to see her. Ginny came running in stumbling over her feet.

"What is going on for you to make such a ruckus on a satarday flippin morning?" Ginny asked slightly irritated now that she saw everything looked fine. Hermione threw her the letter, after reading it she was still confused as to what upset her so much. "sooo?"

"I refuse to allow those two to recieve the mark. They may be his followers but if he plans on us being his heirs than the man I will have to marry can not have the mark. If they have the mark it would be like saying they are the same as everyone else when they are not, they would have to lead with us someday. I cannot allow him to do this to them." Hermione managed to say in one hurried breath.

"But he didnt mention anyone by name how do you know they will get it?"

"Don't you see we have reached the number required for a cermony for the other students to recieve their marks, sense they don't have one yet he will include them as well."

"Well he isn't going to allow them to go about without any proof of connection to him." Ginny said, clearly grasping the picture as well, and begining to panic herself. "Besides we don't know if he will make us marry those two." Ginny said logically

"Well then he at least needs to wait to give them the mark till we arn't with them and we know for sure we are going to be with someone else, just in case." Said Hermione. She than went to he dresser and began digging after finding what she was looking for she stormed down to the common room dragging Ginny behind her. When she reached the common room seeing that no one else was in there because it was still pretty early she took the bottle in her left hand and smashed it to the floor, a dark purple black smoke began to form from the bottle and come up from the floor. When the smoke dissapeared her father was standing before her looking completely confused and angry before comprehending who was infront of him and what had happenend.

"What is it Mi I was in the middle of somehting." he said though sounding pleased with her.

"Father Draco and Blaise will not be taking the mark under my order." she said while taking a step back.

"WHAT, OF COURSE THEY WILL, THEY DON'T HAVE A CHOICE." his eyes quickly changing colors.

"NO THEY WONT... YOU NEED TO WAIT UNTIL AFTER ANYTHING IS DECIDED ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN US AND THEM." the arguing went on for another 10 mins with Hermione explaining everything she had told Ginny.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, THEY WILL TAKE MY MARK, THEY CAN NOT WALK AROUND WITH OUT A SIGN OF BEING LOYAL TO MEEEEEE." HE SCREAMED.

"THEN CREATE A NEW ONE, ONE THAT CAN BE CHANGED. ONE THAT REPRESENTS THEM BEING CONSIDERED TO BE MARRIED INTO BECOMING HEIRS, AND IF THINGS GO WRONG THEN CHANGE IT TO THE REGULAR DAMN MARK, AND IF IT GOES THE OTHER WAY CHANGE IT TO THE ONE GINNY AND I WILL RECIEVE." as she was finishing her little rant Draco and Blaise came down the stairs from being woken up by all the screaming.

"What is going on?" Draco asked running his hand through his hair, but changed what he was saying when he saw who was in the room. "oh sorry my lord" he said why bowing rather low followed but Blaise.

"Oh get up you two." said Hermione exasperated. "You two are currently above bowing so don't, and as long as you play your cards right it will stay that way, now if you must know we were arguing about you two and what mark you shall recieve." she then turned back to her father "well what do you think about what i proposed?" she eyed him with hope, not wanting to have another round of shouting.

"Fine, you win Mi, I will create a new mark that will change, for these two." he said while pointing at them. "I will see you all tonight for the cermony, make sure the rest know whats going on." he then disappeared into more smoke and the bottle fixed itself and floated back into Hermione's open hand.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Blaise curious as to why he was making a new mark.

"Oh nothing, you will find out tonight, as of right now I need to owl Tim to notify the others that initiation will be tonight and to pass out the pixie dust and instruct them how to use it, to make sure unwanted guests cant use it." So Ginny went upstairs to write the letter and then soon returned after sending the owl out. Then collapsed on the coach looking exausted though she hadnt been up even an hour. "Hey Mi, how dressed up do we have to get for this?" Ginny asked with her eyes closed.

"Well everyone else is going to be in regular clothing so people wont question them getting ready for something, though the four of us I would say that we would have to dress up to show we are above the rest." trying to think logically.

"Why do weee have to dress up ?" Whined Draco

"It's not a formal dress up for you two just not casual, and you have to because you arn't getting just any mark tonight, but the mark of consideration amongnst the ranks, therefor you are above the rest."

"Consideration for what?" asked Blaise. Hermione answered him though struggling to stay calm because these were simple answers.

"Think about it Blaise, who are you two 'dating', and how would that make you guys higher up."

"Well you are his heirs but what does that mean, what are we being considered for?" still completly missing the point.

"Look BLaise you are dating us now, if you two were to seperate from us you would no longer be up for consideration and would get the regular dark mark, but if you guys decide to take it a step farther..." but Draco cut her off.

"You mean if we ask you guys to marry us?"

"Yes that was what I was saying, if it reachs that level things change." Draco caught on and knew what she meant, but Blaise wasn't completely awake obviously.

"What do you mean change?" Blaise asked, but before she could answer Draco jumped in.

"She means if they get married to us anytime in the future we would evenutlly rule over the death eaters with them, so we can not have the same mark as them cuz it would mean we are equals...get with hit."

"But one it's way to early for marriage...and even if we did we would have the mark of consideration amongst the ranks but we wouldn't be considered anymore." Blaise said not getting it.

"Let me try you two" said Ginny. "Look hun, the dark mark is final so until we are sure about the future you can't have it, and the mark of consideration can be changed to eaither the dark mark or the mark of supremessy depending on what happens in the future...got it?

"yeah yeah yeah i get it."

"About damn time too." Said Hermione finally glad he understood, she didn't understand how he could be so thick all of a sudden.

"Hey screw you." he said back in defense. ignoring him she stood up and got ready to leave the room.

"I am going to go take a bath, I need to prepare for tonight, if I were you Gin I would jump in the other bath, we have loads to do today before we go tonight, and we have to be there before everyone else and that means being there at 6:30."

"Your right Mi." they both stood up and walked upstairs the boys looking dumbfounded because it was hardly coming up on 10 in the morning. After taking very long baths they girls sat in the mini kitchen in bathrobes not wanting to get dressed to eat in the great hall. Calling Dobby who quickly returned with every kind of food they could want then disapeared after they thanked him. The two boys came in looking completely schocked to find the two girls in only short bathrobes and not dressed but the girls ignored them and went on eating, agrivating the two guys to no end that they weren't getting any attention and decided to do something about it not use to being ignored.

"Maybe we should just go find Pansy Blaise, I'm sure she is with a few of her friends, bet there is got to be at least one that is worth looking at." He said while trying to watch the girls reaction with out getting noticed

"Yeah dude that sounds like a good idea." Both stood up and almost made it to the door before hearing Ginny's irritated voice.

"Not so fast you two. You don't want to get on fathers bad side."

"Yeah, you would be lucky to live if he found oou you were cheating on us." piped in Hermione.

"And lets not forget even if he didn't kill you, you would no longer be up for consideration cuz we would kill you, that is no way to treat us." said Ginny

"Then don't ignore us." spoke Draco sounding completely offended.

"Awwww is poor Draco feeling neglegted?" Asked Hermione with a little pout while she got up from her chair and walked over to him and slowly running her hands up his chest and around his neck. Draco just nodded his head vigourously Hermione leaned into him kissing his neck just below his ear before whispering to him "Maybe later." then strolled past him closely followed by Ginny laughing at the fact that his mouth was still hanging open, while Blaise tried to control the urge to laugh. "Sorry Gin and I have to much to do before tonight to chat now." Hermione said over her sholder. Entering the living room they found to woman there waiting for them at to tables they had set up to do there nails, her father had sent them. They day slowly ticked by as they did little things to get ready for the night. Even starting so early in the morning Draco and Blaise were both done and waiting in the common room before the girls. Both dressed similarly in Black dress pants and white button ups because Hermione told them it wasn't formal just not casual.

Hermione and Ginny were upstairs just finishing up getting ready. Hermione had a long black dress on that was haltertop, it came down and crisscrossed covering her chest and wrapping around to her back leaving her stomach in view showing off the bellybutton ring that had cherrys hanging down from little chains the top half connected the skirt part of her dress in the back the skirt part hanging low on her hips, the front only coming down to her knees but the back reaching the floor. she had on her favorite stiletto's that were black with diamonds over the strap over her toes. She put on her jewlery all done in white gold and diamonds matching her shoes of course, she had on sparkling silver eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Ginny had a matching dress and shoes only done up in red request of their father, and where Hermione had diamonds Ginny had red rubies. Hermione's hair was down and in waves whereas Ginny's was up with hair out framing her face. They both quickly rushed down the stairs relising they were almost late.

"I thought you said it wasn't formal?" Questioned Draco.

"For you it isn't, for us we wore what fathers servants sent. Now hurry we are going to be late." Ginny and Hermione dug into a bag of pixie dust then handed it to the boys.

"What is this for?" they questioned.

"Oh nevermind." Hermione said while grabbing a hold of Draco's arm. Ginny grabbed Blaise taking her cue from Hermione. They then grabbed the dust and blew. All four disappeared from the common room as if they were never there. 


	6. Chapter 6

They landed in the middle of Hermione's bedroom, which the boys was all in diffrent shades of green. They turned to ask her about it when they relised Ginny was the only one with them stare at the door with curiosity.

"Ummm...Gin where is Mi?" Questioned Blaise.

"Well you see, I'm not exactly sure. She bolted the second we landed." Ginny was completely baffeled by Hermione's actions. Just as they were going to sit and relax while they waited for her to return they heard shrieks coming down the hall. All of them fretting over Hermione they ran down the hall following the noise, they burst into a room two hallways to the left down a flight of stairs and at the end of a corridor with only one door. They stood there staring before quickly apologising relising that it was her fathers study. Though they had a look of curiosity and uncertainty on their faces wondering why she was shrieking so loudly before considering she now had her father in a tight hug and a huge smile on her face.

"Oh don't be sorry, none of you are followers, you are above my followers yet below me. But you are not to show regret, what you say goes, as long as it does not contradict me of course, but if you decide someone dies then they die, ect." Her father spoke.

"Umm Mi... why were you screaming?" Asked Ginny

"Oh that, well I saw the mark daddy has decided on for Blaise and Draco." she said with a slight grin on her face.

"I want to seeeee." Squealed Ginny.

"We do too." Put in Draco.

"Yeah well you two will have to wait for tonight, but Ginny can see." Hermione spoke in a mocking tone. Ginny and Hermione raced over and quickly shoved the boys out of the room before the boys even had the chance to protest. Once they were out of the room he pulled the design back out from the drawer in he desk. It was a black rose with two snakes twisting around the stem and the heads pushing away almost as if they were the leaves. Before Ginny had a chance to comment they heard noise coming from the floor below, realising that it was almost time for everyone to be there they yanked the boys back into the room so as not to be seen by anyone yet thier father leaving into one of the chamber rooms to get dressed.

An elf soon appeared in the room signalling that everyone was there and it was time to meet them. When they reached the banister leading down the stairs they looked to see everyone there, in one corner there was a group of people with hoods over their heads singifiying they were the one's to recieve the mark that night. Ginny and Blaise went down the stairs first soon followed by Hermione and Draco. As they decended the stairs the room became silent except for the clicking of the girls heals on the stairs. When they reached the bottom they turned to wait for their father. when he was at the top his followers kneeled when Draco and Blaise went to do the same the girls quickly gave them a pinch in the side then tilted their heads in acknowledge meant to their father before whispering to the boys.

"Honestly how many times do we have to tell you do not lower yourselves to the level of the death eaters, you should have more class than that." Hermione whipered quickly before closing her mouth and turning back to her father.

"Rise" he spoke lazyily. "Tonight we are to celebraty the joining of the new recruits, I would like to thank my lovely daughters for deciding to find them from the ranks of hogwarts, and of course Tim who they recruited to find the recruits. So before it gets to late let us begin." He slowly began initiation starting at one end of the line and working his way down asking numourous questions and checking to make sure they were as loyal as they said they would be. As he gave each new recruit their mark they would remove their hood, and more times than not Ginny, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco were surprised. Among the new there was Dean, Seamus, Luna, Cho, Hannah, the Patail twins, and many Slytherins. He then Finally reached the boys giving a diffrent speech than he did with the others announcing that they were under consideration, there marks were placed on their left sholderblades. When he reached Hermione and Ginny he made it clear to everyone that they held rank above the rest and there command was to be followed with out question, the mark they would recieve was a star sitting in a cresent moon with the eyes of a snake apearing over the top which was placed on there right sholderblade. He did Hermione first and as everyone watched they could tell she would like nothing better but to let a few tears fall she did not, she held her ground as he branded it into her sholder, though Ginny was strong she would not help but let out a whimper only heard by Hermione standing next to her.

As soon as everyone had recieved there marks they pulled the hoods of there cloaks over there heads and left. The kids from Hogwarts having to get back before anyone noticed their absence.

When they got back to the head common room they were more than a little exausted. They went to their rooms to change and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stretched feeling much better after having some sleep, after going and brushing her teeth she went to the kitchen of a cup of hot apple cider. She stood on tip toe trying to reach the apple cider mix, when someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. She let out a small yelp and a slight jump before turning her head to see it was only Draco. so she turned back to the counter where the mix was now sitting with her mug and went to mix it.

"You know I love it when you wear those." Looking down Hermione noticed she was wearing a pair of his black silx boxers which she had stolen a few weeks back to wear to bed because they were comfy and sports bra. "You know just how to get to me." He breathed into her ear as he ran his hand down her stomach and right into the flap in the front of the boxers rubbing his fingers across her clit. Hermione took in a quick breath and leaned into him.

"we are in the kitchen Draco Gin is likly to walk in here any moment." though she made little effort to get away from him. Instead tilting her head back to nibble on his ear.

"come on baby, she is sleeping and you know your enjoying yourself." he said as he took his free hand and tilted her head away from him for room before he bite down on the nape of her neck and began sucking at it. Then shoving a finger inside of her. She gasped and her breathing picked up considerably. She turned around and kissed him, he nibbled on her bottom lip beggin for entrance which she complied to. She slipped her arms off from his neck and traced his chest down to his stomach, reaching the top of his boxers.She slipped a hand inside.

"Good morning." spoke someone from the doorway, they quickly pulled their hands away Hermione looked over his sholder to see Ginny rubbing her eyes as she made her way to the table. Hermione turned back around to the counter to finish what she was doing and Draco wrapped his arms back around her waist to hide himself and is now evident erection from Ginny.

"Good morning Gin." Hermione said before having a whispered conversation with Draco. "I told you, that she would come in at any moment."

"So thats what makes it all that much more exciting, the chance of getting caught." Giving a slight growl Hermione walked to the table with her apple cider leaving Draco at the counter to decifer if the growl was a good thing or a bad.

"So Gin I was thinking you could get Harry's map sometime tonight so that we can go into Hogsmead tonight, new club and all." Hermione said, but just as Ginny was going to agree Dumbledore walked in to the common room.

"Good Morning." He spoke rather cheery. They all said good morning back feeling unconfortable none of them dressed for the day yet. "Well I just came to tell you that it has come to my attention that students are leaving the school after hours, though we are working on who we are still uncertian and I figured I have you notify the houses that we will be putting extra security measures up not just to make sure that people are staying out that are unwanted but that the students can not in danger themselves by leaving."

They knew he suspected them or he would have just made the announcement to the school himself.

"Ugh we are fucked." said a defeated Ginny.

"No we arn't pixie dust, besides if I can get father here to speak to me I am sure I can get out. This just means no club tonight, bugger." said a rather down Hermione at not being able to go.

"You two should get Tim to confront Dean and Seamus and get them to Pay attention to what the weasel and pothead know. I would say you do it, but you don't want them suspisious of them." Draco said knowingly.

"Good point." Hermione then ran upstairs then ran back just as fast and sat down like she hadn't left at all.

"What was that about?" Draco asked with bewilderment.

"Summoning Tim of course." She said as if he knew that.

"Wait we can do that?" Ginny asked, also mildly surprised.

"Well yeah, I mean we hold the right to order them to death, so of course we can do that."

"SWEET, I so have to try that sometime." Ginny said sounding quite excited. "It's like our own personal army in the school."

"sure...well he is here. Prolly should get that." Hermione stood and leaving the kitchen to let Tim in. Draco just relising that she had gotten one of her bathrobes while she was gone and thinking he should too.

"Hey Tim, come it, we have a request of you." 


End file.
